Anything But Ordinary
by everyday-dream
Summary: Side story to EAF Part 4. Zion's had a crush on Wolfwood for years, so Kina decides to get them together. But Zion finds out that not all crushes are perfect...in fact, they rarely are. Special intro included so that no knowledge of EAF is necessary! ^.~
1. Introduction

Before this story starts, I'd like to clarify that it doesn't take place in the world as we know it. Rather, it takes place in the pocket bishonen world. Have you ever been to the website http://www.pocket-bishonen.com? If so, you have some idea of what I'm talking about. If not, basically the site is dedicated to bishonen(cute guys). By correctly answering three questions about a bishonen, you obtain a special badge that says that you caught that bishonen. You can only get these badges by answering the questions. On the Pocket Bishonen mailing list, a fictional universe where you can "catch" these bishonen a la Pokemon has arisen. (A lot of fanfiction takes place in this universe; BlueMew and Ele's "Stand By Me?", BlueMew's "Politics", and my and Kyoko's "Heaven Sent" are examples.) So basically, the universe is exactly like the Pokemon universe, except that bishonen and bishoujo(cute girls) take the place of pokemon. 

Now that that's been said, I'd like to remind you that this is a side story to Skittles' You Get Me- The Broken Girl, which is the 4th installment in her series Even Angels Fall. Since I don't expect you to go back and read 4 long stories before starting on this one, I'll give you an overview of the characters and what's happened so far with them. That way, you'll know what's going on. ^.^ 

Kina is a young half-bishonen girl with high hopes. Her parents died when she was twelve. In spite of that and a heart disease that she inherited from her mother, Kina grew up happily with the help of her bishonen. Every month she found a cold, heartless bishonen and taught them something about the world. One February, she took in a Yue who was about as cold and sarcastic as they come. They ended up falling in love. Kina managed to heal her heart disease thanks to Arashi Kenji, leader of the Ankoku Dojo. (Kina's father was a Celestin, a god-type bishonen.) Kina and Yue eventually got married, despite people from the past and future showing up to interfere. At this point in the story, Kina is going back to high school before her baby is born so that she can get a job. 

Yue is Kina's husband. (You might recognize him from Cardcaptor Sakura.) The two of them are deeply in love and share nearly everything. He currently has a job that he goes to every weekday to support his family. He tries his best for Kina, but sometimes he gets so focused on the big picture that he misses the small details. 

Nuriko and Hotohori are Kina's bishonen. Nuriko is like a brother to Kina, and Hotohori's nearly as close. These two are rarely seen without each other. They have jobs at a nearby dojo that keep them busy, but in their spare time Nuriko hangs out with Kina and Hotohori talks to and cleans his beloved Table. 

Zion is Kina's classmate. When all the other students were mocking her and causing trouble for her because she was pregnant and married to a bishonen, Zion stood by her. The two became fast friends and began spending a lot of time together. During one of their many sugar-highs, Kina finds out that Zion is in love with a bishonen from her past, and vows to set the two up. 

Nicholas D. Wolfwood is the bishonen that Zion has a crush on. (You might recognize him from Trigun.) He doesn't play much of a role in You Get Me, but in this story, he's one of the main characters. 

That's all you need to know! Happy reading! 


	2. Prologue - Confession

Prologue

The sun was just starting to set as she walked down the abandoned street. The orb in the sky had dyed the entire street a rich golden orange hue by the time she reached the end of it, and she hurried her gait a little. It was getting late. 

Finally, she arrived at her destination. It wasn't anything terribly special, just a simple white house with an equally simple oak door adorned with a brass knocker. She paused, taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart. Golden eyes fluttered closed and then open again as she gathered her courage once more and rapped twice on the door. 

There was a moment of eerie silence in which the world around her slowed to a stop. Her heart pounded mercilessly, and she swayed dizzily. And then there was a call of "Hold on a sec! I'm coming!", and the door clicked open, and time resumed its normal flow. 

The man at the door blinked, brushing ebony fringe out of silvery eyes. "Well hey there, Zion. What're you doing here?" 

"Oh, hi, Wolfwood. . .I was. . .umm. . .just p-passing by," she stammered to the bishonen greeting her. "I mean, i-is it OK?" 

He shrugged. "Sure, why not?" Then, as if the idea had just come to mind, "Do you wanna come in or something?" 

Zion was absolutely sure that her face was on fire by now. She could feel a blush permanently burning itself into her cheeks. "S-sure. I'd like that." 

The door closed behind her with an air of finality. 

~*~ 

"So," Nicholas Wolfwood asked once he had settled himself in his La-Z-Boy in the sitting room, "what brings you out here?" 

She fidgeted from her place on the sofa. "I was just. . . .you know. . . .on my way home." 

He fixed her in his gaze. "I thought your house was in the other direction." 

She froze, caught. "I, ah, decided to take the scenic route?" she responded, more as a question than as a statement. 

The bishonen stared at her blankly for a second before shrugging again. "...okay, whatever. Want some tea?" 

She nodded, not daring to do anything else for fear of embarrassment. There was an awkward pause as Nicholas got up, walked to the kitchen. 

"I hear you went on to high school this year," Nicholas finally said. 

"Yeah! I mean, yes. . .yes, I did," she answered brightly. "Same for you, right?" 

He nodded, moving the tea kettle onto the stove. "Yeah. . .I got the stupidest English teacher, I swear..." Rich laughter filled the room, and her heart swelled. 

"Really? My teacher's great. We just finished studying Romeo and Juliet, you know. I absolutely love that story; it's so romantic. Anyway, she had us translate the scenes into modern English. It was hilarious!" she giggled, slowly becoming more at ease. 

"That sounds like fun," Nicholas replied, leaning on the counter. "All we ever do is take notes. He has using taking notes on how to take notes!" He paused when he noticed her laughter. "I wish I was kidding about that...." 

That only made her laugh harder. When her giggles subsided, she asked, "Have I mentioned how nice it is to see you again? School hasn't been the same since you moved over here." 

He struck a pose. "I'm sure you all miss me terribly," he intoned dramatically. "After all, with me gone, there's no reason to go on, I'm sure." 

She cracked up and fell over on the couch, wishing inside that she didn't feel exactly how he'd described. 

The shrill whistle of the tea kettle cut into their conversation. Wolfwood jumped up with a start and all but leapt over to the kettle. 

"What kinda tea do you want?" he called over his shoulder. 

"Do you have peppermint?" 

"Sure. Gotcha." He turned back to the teacups, humming a tune under his breath. 

Zion swallowed. This was it, she told herself. She had to do it now, or she'd never get the nerve up again. 

"Wolfwood? I mean, Nicholas?" The words managed to slip out of her suddenly dry mouth as she walked shakily to the place where he stood. 

"Yeah?" he responded, his attention still on the teacups. 

Her eyes squeezed shut as if to hold back tears. She took one more step and reached out to him. Slender arms encircled his waist and tightened as if they'd never let go. Her face pressed into the soft cotton of his black T-shirt so that he could feel her lips move as she whispered, "I love you." 

Cyan eyes widened as the whispered words registered. Nicholas softly let the handle of the teacups down. They weren't important anymore. Slowly, ever so carefully, he turned himself around in her embrace. Strong hands reached around her wrists and, just as gently, detached them from his side. 

She tilted her head up to meet his gaze. Eyes wavering with uncertainty, she asked a question without saying a word. 

For a moment, his eyes were as open and defenseless as her were. Before she could put a name to the emotion she saw there, the sapphire orbs hardened and her arms were pushed away from his waist roughly. 

"Don't joke like that," he all but spat at her. 

Zion blinked, taking an involuntary step backwards. "W-what do you mean?" 

"Don't joke about being in love with me. You're only what? Fifteen? You're too young to know what love is," he told her, his face twisting into a scowl. "You don't even know what you'd be getting yourself into! Falling in love with a bishonen isn't a piece of cake, you know." He paused from his tirade for breath. 

"How can you say that?" Zion demanded. "I don't care if you're a bishonen or not. You're you, and that's. . . .I know it sounds stupid, but that's all that I care about! Can't you see?" 

He snorted. 

"Why don't you believe me?" Her eyes flashed with a mixture of anger and sorrow. " 'A rose by any other name would smell as sweet', right? I fell in love with you because you're you. How can you say that I don't know what I'm talking about?" 

His eyes widened for another second. "So that's it," he breathed. "You think this is like some freaking production of Romeo and Juliet! You idiot! Real love isn't like that. You just want someone to hold and to say you love somebody. . . .moron! You're just in love with the idea of being in love!" His fists clenched at his sides. "You have no idea what it's like. . .the stares. . .the laughter. . . .and you just want to have a forbidden love? Don't make me laugh." 

Zion's vision blurred suddenly, reducing the angry bishonen in front of her to a strange blend of black, peach, and white. Words failed her as the world began to spin again and she reached out for something to steady her. Fortunately(or unfortunately if you'd like to think of it that way) for her, Wolfwood's arm was within reach. She grabbed it and held on for her life until the dizziness subsided. 

Wolfwood watched her with eyes hard and cold as the ice they resembled. When it seemed like she could stand up again, he pulled his arm away. "There's really no reason for you to stay anymore. Please leave," he told her firmly. She nodded silently. 

"Have a nice year," she managed to say without her voice breaking before the door closed behind her. Then she began to run. She could still catch the bus if she tried, and she really didn't trust herself to make it home. 

~*~ 

The days went past and turned into weeks. The weeks became months; the months became years. Time went by slowly, and still the two never saw each other. There was no desire to. 

But time kept going by, and it played a funny little trick as it usually does. Ever so slowly, change began to work its way through the pair. Deep inside them, their hurt feelings began to metamorphosize into something different, something stronger. Along with the feelings grew a strange desire to see the other again, but neither of them had the courage to make the first move. And so it continued as always. 

Until one day. . . . 


	3. Without Explanation

Chapter One

*C'mon, bell,* Zion thought, her gaze boring a hole into the clock in front of her. *Ring. Ring NOW.* 

The bell in question didn't comply. 

The blue-haired girl groaned. It was a quiet groan, though, because the teacher of the classroom she was currently in had been known to bite students' heads off for breathing the wrong way. Well, not reallly, but it was a close enough description. 

*There is no way there are still five minutes left in class,* she thought to herself, doodling in her notebook in an attempt to look like she was working. *This classroom must be in some kind of time warp.* 

Glancing down at her notebook, she noticed that her doodle closely resembled a stick figure getting eaten by wombats. (Or at least something of the sort.) She giggled to herself, and added hair and clothes so that it looked like her current teacher. 

"MISS ZION!" a thunderous voice bellowed from out of nowhere. Zion's head shot up from her work. 

"Y-yes, Mr. Baker?" she stammered, much to the amusement of her classmates. 

"Since you seem to be so amused by the struggle over land between the pioneers and the Indians, why don't you come up to the front of the class and explain what the most interesting aspect of said struggle is to you?" 

Zion inwardly grinned. This would be easy. She'd covered this part of US history in nearly all of her history classes, so she was more than prepared to answer the question. Outwardly, she said, "Of course, Mr. Baker." Ever so demurely, she walked to the front of the class and faced the room. "Now, what I find interesting about this period of time is that it holds a very early record of biowarfare." she recited from memory. "For instance, some settlers would'nt fight directly with the Indians, but would actually pretend to make peace with them. Then these settlers would offer the Indians blankets that carried the smallpox virus on them. What this means is-" 

--RIIIIIIIING--- 

"Whoops, looks like I'm out of time." She smiled sweetly at her teacher, then grabbed her books and tore out of the classroom. 

~*~ 

"Hey, Zion!" A redhead standing near the exit to the school waved her arms wildly, calling to Zion. "Over this way!" 

Zion grinned and waved back. "Coming, Kina!" As she raced over to her friend, she could feel her smile growing wider and wider. She never would have guessed that she would become such close friends with the new girl, but something just clicked between them. There was just something special about Kina. . . 

Her deep thoughts were quickly put aside as she caught up with Kina. "Hey, sorry I'm late. Baker had me up in front of the class." 

"What, again?" the redhead asked jokingly. 

"Yeah, I was doodling again and I drew something really funny, so I was laughing to myself and he made me explain something interesting about the settlers and the Indians." 

"What'd you draw?" 

"Baker as a stick figure getting eaten alive by wombats." 

Kina cracked up. "Now that's something I'd love to see!" Mid-laugh, she stopped and checked her watch. "Oh, hey, can we start walking now? I'll be late meeting Yue at this rate." 

"He's meeting you on the walk home now?" Zion wrinkled her nose. "I mean, OK, you're pregnant and all, but isn't that a bit much? Or are there complications now that prevent you from walking?" She leaned towards her friend, holding an imaginary microphone and doing her best annoying reporter impression. "Inquiring minds want to know!" 

Kina giggled, but started walking just the same. "No, this is for something special." 

"What?" Zion asked, getting in front of her friend and starting to walk backwards. 

"You'll see." Kina smiled mysteriously. "So, where's this drawing? I wanna see!" 

"It's in my history notebook, so I can't get it out right now. Show you when we get to your house?" 

Kina grinned a little bigger. "If we have time." 

"So what's this special occasion? Anniversary? Birthday?" the blue-haired girl asked again. "C'mon, don't leave me in the dark!" 

"And I told you, you'll see. That's all I'm gonna tell you." 

"Mean." Zion crossed her arms and pretended to pout. 

"So are you!" Kina stuck out her tongue and glared. 

Then the two simultaneously burst into laughter. 

"Truce?" Kina offered through her chuckles. Zion could only nod as she tried to get her laughter to subside. Of course, all her efforts were ruined as Kina did her best impression of a laughing chipmunk on helium. (Well, at least that's what it sounded like.) 

"Ohmigosh!" the golden-eyed girl exclaimed when she could breathe again. "That reminds me of this really funny thing that happened today!!" 

"What? Share, share!" Kina all but begged, bouncing up and down. 

"Geez, how much sugar did you have today? It's bad for you, missie!" Zion mock scolded her. "Anyway, there's this guy in my English class who's the class clown. His name's Eddie or something. Today we were sitting in English class, giving our controversial issue speeches, and he's got a Powerpoint presentation. So he's flipping through the slides pretty fast, and these kids in the front of the room keep laughing. So the teacher makes him stop his presentation and flip back through the slides, except really slowly. Turns out he had a picture of a chipmunk between every slide that had to do with his speech!" she finished with a squeal. 

The redhead howled with laughter, nearly falling into the street. "Did he get in trouble?" 

"Nah. The teacher did give him a lecture on what's appropriate for class and what's not, though." 

"That reminds me of this thing Max did in calculus once," Kina said. "Come to think of it, what happened to Max? I haven't seen him around lately." 

Zion shook her head slowly. "I heard that some weird unexplained incident happened to him, and he couldn't remember a thing about himself. They took him off to a group home somewhere north of here. They're going to work with him for a little bit and help him accept his amnesia, and slowly he's just going to return to society, I guess." 

Kina's face took on a serious expression. "Huh. I see." 

"Hey!" the blue-haired girl exclaimed suddenly. "Where are we going?" As caught up as she was in their conversation, Zion hadn't noticed that the pair had stopped walking in the direction of home and were now going somewhere completely different. 

Kina's only answer was a smirk as they turned a corner. Yue awaited them on the other side, and the high schooler couldn't help but run up and give her husband a hug. "You're on time!" she enthused. 

"OK, would someone PLEASE explain this to me?!" Zion demanded, stamping her foot in frustration. 

"Just be quiet and follow us," Kina told her, giggling. "It's a surprise, OK?" 

Zion rolled her eyes, but did as she was told. Yue proceeded to lead them through a variety of streets and intersections, some of which seemed vaguely familiar to the confused girl. 

"You're sure it's around here, Yue?" Kina asked. She sounded anxious. 

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure," the angel bishonen soothed. "In fact, we're right about-- OK, let's turn right here," he interrupted himself. "Right, this is it." 

The trio found themselves standing on a cul-de-sac right at the edge of town. There were five houses in front of them, two on both the left and right sides, and one directly in front of them. White picket fences determined which lush green lawn belonged to each house. 

Kina pointed to the second house up on the right side. "Go knock on the door. We'll be right here," she told Zion. She and Yue stepped out of her path to stand next to the fence, smiling innocently. 

Zion was not fooled for an instant, but when Kina put her "Sad Puppy Face" into play, she had no choice but to do as requested. "Fine, fine," she grumbled angrily, and knocked curtly on the door three times. 

Knock. Knock. Knock. 

Kina and Yue held baited breaths, waiting for a response. 

"Coming, coming!" a voice from inside the house called. Somewhere inside Zion, she felt a flicker of recognition, but it slipped away before she could think anything of it. Finally, with a somewhat large crash and a clatter, the door slid open. 

"Yeah, hello?" the man at the door asked, leaning on the door frame. Cyan blue eyes took in the scene around him just as Zion took in his black mop of hair and custom suit. His sunglasses slid down his nose, and his fingers brushed the stubble on his chin as he pushed them back up. 

"Oh. My. Gosh." Zion took a stunned step backwards. She knew this man! Black hair, blue eyes, tall, lanky build, cigarette dangling from his mouth. . . 

Nicholas D. Wolfwood. 

"Kina, I'm going to kill you!!" 

~*~ 

And in the spirit of EAF..... 

Anything But Ordinary AKUGI!!! 

Knock. Knock. Knock. 

Kina and Yue held baited breaths, waiting for a response. 

"Coming, coming!" a voice from inside the house called. Somewhere inside Zion, she felt a flicker of recognition, but it slipped away before she could think anything of it. Finally, with a somewhat large crash and a clatter, the door slid open. 

"Yeah, hello?" 

"Oh. My. Gosh." Zion took a stunned step backwards. She knew this man! Black hair, blue eyes, tall, lanky build, cigarette dangling from his mouth. . . 

"It's ELVIS!!!" 


	4. Amazing Lung Control

Chapter Two

"Kina, I'm going to kill you!!" Zion growled, staring up at a person she hadn't seen in years-- and wasn't sure if she wanted to see again. Shaking her head angrily, she turned to leave. 

Just then, Nicholas' eyes widened with recognition. "Zion?" 

Zion winced. *Here it comes,* she thought. *He's going to ask me what I'm doing here, and then kick me out again. . .* Her eyes squeezed shut, and she waited for the rejection that she knew was coming. 

But it never came. 

"Wow! It's been forever! You look great!" the bishonen exclaimed. His arm reached out and pulled her back to him, forcing her to make eye contact. "Seems like you just crashed down from heaven," he drawled, grinning. 

Zion felt her face growing warmer and warmer. *Idiot idiot idiot,* her mind caroled. *Get a handle on that, would you?* "I know," she managed to get out. "I-I've missed you a lot, but I. . . um. . . didn't mean to show up here. . . um. . . I've got to go. . ." She averted her gaze again. 

*Oh, very smooth,* she congratulated herself. *Now he really knows what you mean.* 

"Wait a minute! We haven't talked for so long! I've missed you a lot, too." He pulled off his sunglasses so that he could see her more clearly. 

"I really have to be going now. . ." Zion muttered, still avoiding his eyes. She knew that if she did look into them, she'd be caught all over again. 

"No! Wait, stay for a while," he insisted, refusing to let her arm go. "I've been thinking about my life, and since you've left things have changed a lot. . . . We've got a lot to catch up on. Why don't you come on in and have something to eat and we can chat?" he suggested. When she still wouldn't look at him, he frowned slightly and let go of her arm. Before she could breathe a sigh of relief, though, that same hand had moved to her face and tilted it up to look at him. She didn't have time to resist. 

The effect on her was the same as she thought it would be. Looking into those eyes, the eyes that she remembered so clearly now from the years long past, memories surfaced inside her and refused to be pushed aside. She couldn't deny that she wanted to talk with him, so. . . why exactly was she being so stubborn, anyway. . .? 

"C'mon, what do you say?" He flashed a crooked smile at her. 

"S-sure. . ." Zion stammered. Her cheeks were bright pink and she had a stupid grin on her face, she knew. But at that moment, she really didn't care. 

Before the door closed behind her, she caught a glimpse of Kina smiling brightly at her and turning with Yue to leave. It didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. 

~*~ 

"So, what have you been up to lately?" Nicholas asked her casually once they were both settled in his living room. 

"Oh, nothing really," Zion answered, getting herself situated in the purple armchair in one corner of his living room. "The usual school stuff. . . studying, stressing over finals, helping Kina avoid her stalker. . . yeah, nothing too interesting." 

Wolfwood raised an eyebrow. "I'm not even going to ask about that one." 

"Ah, there's not really much of a story behind it. Some creepy guy got really interested in Kina but she's married to Yue and so he started stalking her but something happened and now he has amnesia and is being treated somewhere up north," Zion finished. 

The black-haired man across from her stared blankly at her for a second. ". . . Is amazing lung control something they teach you at that school, or is that just natural?" he finally managed to say. 

"Oh, it's natural, I guess," she replied. "Why do you ask?" 

". . . Nevermind." Wolfwood suddenly frowned again. "Why are you sitting all the way over there?" He patted the sofa cushion next to him. "Come over here," he offered. "I don't bite. . . hard." The last word was accompanied by a wink. 

"Um." She blinked. "OK." She got up, straightened her baby T-shirt, and hesitantly sat down near him. 

"That's better," he grinned. "So, what do you want to eat?" 

She shrugged. "Whatever you've got is fine." 

"Right, fried grasshoppers it is, then." He made his way over to the kitchen. 

A giggle escaped her throat. "You haven't changed a bit, have you?" 

He looked indignant. "I have so! I've gotten much handsomer." 

Zion rolled her eyes. "Whatever. What are you really going to make for lunch?" 

"Well. . . I make a mean grilled cheese sandwich." 

"Sounds great. Can I help?" She half rose out of her chair. 

"No, no." He motioned with one hand for her to sit. "You just keep talking to me, OK?" 

"OK, OK," she laughed. "So what have you been doing? I told you, but you never told me." 

"Same as you, the usual stuff. Doing homework, taking finals, hanging out with friends, dazzling the ladies with my charm. . . the usual stuff." 

"Riiiiiiight." She glanced around the room. "You've got some nice furniture here! This place is a lot better furnished than last time I saw it." She winced internally. *Furnished. Great word there. Now he'll think you're showing off.* 

He didn't seem to notice. "Yeah, it's amazing what you'll find at garage sales, isn't it?" 

"You found all this at garage sales? I'm impressed. The best I can do at those things is usually getting a couple softcover books that I read once and then forget about." 

Nicholas laughed. "Well, some of us have the gift. Some of us don't." 

"My training is incomplete." Zion mock bowed. "Teach me, sensei!" 

"Much fear I sense in you," the bishonen replied, doing his best Yoda impression. 

"Oh, you caught me. I'm awfully afraid of secondhand junk." 

"Cure that we shall have to." 

"Just as long as we cure your Star Wars obsession, too." 

~*~ 

The rest of the afternoon was spent in much the same way. Once the ice was broken, the two proceeded to smash it into about a thousand pieces by making up for all the lost time. They probably would have continued for a much longer time had Zion not glanced at her watch and yelped. 

Nicholas jumped a little from where he was starting the dishwasher up. "What's wrong now?" he teased. 

"I SO have to get home! I have a bunch of chores to do!" Zion quickly got up from the couch. "Sorry to eat and run, but I really really really have to get home now," she said a little more calmly. 

He pouted. "Aw. Really?" 

"Really." 

"Well. . ." He pretended to think it over. "OK." 

"It was nice seeing you again," she assured him as they walked to the doorway. 

"Yeah," he agreed. "Let's do this again, OK? Say, same time next week?" 

"Sure, why not?" 

He opened the door for her. "And Zion?" His face took on a serious expression. 

Her heart started beating a little bit faster inside her chest. *He's going to tell you that he hates you,* said the side of Zion that had been bothering her earlier. She pushed it aside and found the courage to ask, "What?" 

"Next time you come, I promise you. . ." Nicholas put a hand on each of her shoulders. "We will cure your fear of secondhand junk!" 

Zion cracked up. "Sure, Nicholas. Whatever." 

He brought his face down so it was close to hers. "Seriously though," he said softly, "It was nice seeing you again." Then he grinned, pulled back, and stepped back inside the house. "See you next week?" 

"R-right," she stammered. 

He shut the door. 

The girl disbelievingly brought one hand up to lightly touch her face. He had been so close. . . 

Just when Zion thought her flush had gone away, it came back with a vengeance. 

~*~ 

As soon as Zion got home, she raced to her computer. Grabbing the laptop, she jumped onto her bed and pressed the startup button. Drumming her fingers impatiently on the keyboard as the iBook booted up, she prayed that Kina would be online. The excitement was bubbling up inside her, making her feel like some kind of carbonated soda, and she needed to talk to someone soon!! 

After what seemed like forever, Zion's desktop(complete with Hamtaro wallpaper) popped up onto the screen. AOL Instant Messenger automatically started up. Sneaking a look at her buddy list, Zion grinned. Kina was online! Her fingers danced over the keys as she typed out a quick greeting. 

ohsoblu18: hiiii! 

lilangel724: hey, sup? 

ohsoblu18: i think u know 

lilangel724: ^_____^ ya 

lilangel724: i take it u had fun? 

ohsoblu18: yeah! =^.^= 

lilangel724: well? i want details! 

ohsoblu18: there's not much to tell 

lilangel724: sure there is! spill! 

ohsoblu18: we talked 

lilangel724: and? 

ohsoblu18: and that's all 

lilangel724: O.O 

ohsoblu18: what? 

lilangel724: all that time and not even a romantic interlewd 

lilangel724: enterlude? 

lilangel724: how do u spell that? -_-;; 

ohsoblu18: interlude 

ohsoblu18: and no, there were no interludes. 

lilangel724: o 

lilangel724: well, i guess it must have been nice 4 u to see him 

ohsoblu18: ya ^_^ 

ohsoblu18: we agreed to see each other again 

lilangel724: so that means there's hope ^^ 

ohsoblue18: yeah, i guess so. 

lilangel724: O.o 

ohsoblu18: what? 

lilangel724: there is NO WAY it is 5:00 already 

ohsoblu18: it is???? 

lilangel724: ya 

lilangel724: >_ i gotta go study some more 

ohsoblu18: aw 

lilangel724: i took an hour break 

ohsoblu18: whatcha studyin for? 

lilangel724: calculus >=( 

lilangel724: big test comin up 

lilangel724: plus i'm worried about finals & stuff 

ohsoblu18: oh. k. 

ohsoblu18: ttyl! see you tomorrow 

lilangel724: ^^ see ya! 

Signing off of AIM, Zion closed the cover of her laptop and set it on the floor next to her bed. She didn't try to stop the idiotic grin she had been hiding anymore, and it spread across her face like wildfire. It was kind of funny, in a way. She had been so nervous about seeing him again, and once it was over, she wanted more. *Strange,* she thought. Then she gave herself over to the waves of happiness washing over her, and she flopped backwards onto the mattress. She stayed like that for a long while. 

Then she remembered the vast amount of chores that had yet to be finished, and she jumped up and began working like a woman possessed. 

~*~ 

Anything but Ordinary Akugi! 

Wolfwood: "So, what do you want to eat?" 

Zion: "Whatever you've got is fine." 

Wolfwood: "Right, fried grasshoppers it is, then." 

Zion: "Mm! Yum!! I haven't had those in, like, forever!!" 

Wolfwood: O.o 


End file.
